Romantic Endeavours and Comical Situations
by Quirkista
Summary: Quite a mouthy title for a simple idea. These songs describe the relationship of Hikaru and Haruhi. To review or to not review? This is the question!
1. Let It Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club (how unfortunate!).**

**This is my first Ouran fic and I apologise for the pathetic opening chapter...it is incredibly short!**

**However, I will be sure to compensate for the awfulness of this chapter! If you have read Love, Promises and So Many Other Things, I welcome you. To those who are new comers to my decidedly mediocre writing, I also welcome you into the fold!**

**This opening chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Let It Go from the Disney movie Frozen!**

It is not healthy to hold onto so much anger. I know that but when Haruhi started chatting to her old middle school buddy, a spark of jealousy grew inside me until it overwhelmed every other rational emotion.

I snapped and I have to admit that I was jealous that she has other friends as petty as that sounds.

But I have realised that I may have romantic feelings towards her. It is ridiculous to think that she may reciprocate them… she is the only person who has been able to distinguish me from my brother and usually, I find that our 'twinness' (if that is even a word) is a good thing. But with her, she manages to fill me with a sense of wonder and awe at her slightest action.

Not even Tamaki can distinguish me from Kaoru and he is the one who discovered us when we lost hope…

So when on the very first day, she joined the Host Club and was able to differentiate between us, my interest in her was triggered by her kindness and common sense. Her commoner ways are so endearing, with the instant coffee and whatnot. I studied her mannerisms which were distinctly feminine…. I may be a tad stupid at times but I am observant, I notice things. And I am proud to admit that I was one of the first in our ragtag group of friends to realise the glaringly obvious. A girl was in our midsts. A girl who happened to look incredibly hot when we styled her in the uniform usually reserved for guys. But her tomboy side just succeeded in making her all the more attractive in my eyes. All the other girls in our school are snobby and elitist but she is the exception. She is the realist and brains of our group...well asides from Kyoya perhaps.

I can only hope that she will forgive me.

She is my new hope.

Perhaps, if I were to invite her to the market as a peace offering, she will understand that I didn't intend to anger her?

Yes, I decide, this will be my venture to stumble back into the open doors of her heart once more.

**I apologise for the somewhat cheesy last line. I couldn't resist! **

**Please read and review! Your support means the world to me!**


	2. Part of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to claraowl, Midnight4568, kc495, purplesapphire17 and belelle for their absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song Part of Me by Katy Perry.**

After yet another boy who might have had even the slightest attraction for me has been dragged from the host club screaming by Tama-san, I am understandably annoyed.

Today, Tamaki decided to involve the twins in another one of their devious schemes, ordered them to clothe me in a beautiful dress that I have absolutely no lost love for. I am not a fan of dresses, I much prefer being able to breathe in my normal comfy clothes.

I don't like people deciding for me if I like someone or not. I don't appreciate Tamaki butting his head once more into my love life.

After storming out from Music Room number three little over five minutes ago, I stiffen when I hear the unmistakeable sound of squeaking shoes on the highly polished marble floor. But then I relax once more when I realise it is just Hika-san, my best friend. Only him and Kaoru truly understand me.

They are still rich bastards though…

The tears flow fast and furious as I press myself to Hika's broad chest.

"It's so annoying, he can be such a prick sometimes," I utter as he comforts me.

"Haruhi, ignore him. You know he likes you- and it also fills me with envy whenever I see you with a boy."

I push him away from me. This is not why I want to hear right now. Why can't they see I am not their property? I can go out with who I like…although at the moment, I don't particularly want to go out with anyone, I still would like the choice.

He seems to have realised his wrongdoing, because he hugs me close once more. Gently, he strokes my cheek before tucking a miniscule hair behind my ear… after all, my hair is short.

This is quite curious. Hika has often been quite flirtatious but I just decided that is his nature.

But now, once his comic act is hidden, I realise that maybe he wasn't just being flirtatious. I have seen him pull these same moves with every girl who frequents the host club (which is quite a lot!).

But I have never seen him do so with such a loving look in his dazzling eyes.

He plants a small kiss on my lips. This seems to ignite a hunger within me, as I proceed to reciprocate his kiss slowly at first before I nibble on his lower lip, our tongues involved in a tame form of war fare.

Wow.

**I hope that I got all the honorifics correct! **

**I am truly sorry that this chapter is for lack of a better word crap! However, I hope that it will not deter you from reviewing if you so desire! :)**


	3. Underdog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to luna-132, sweetheartbreaker, Midnight4568, claraowl, kc495, IFeelLikeWritingToday and belelle for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song Underdog by Imagine Dragons.**

_Hey, that sounds like my luck_

_I get the short end of it_

_Oh I love to be_

_I love to be the underdog, Hey!_

I have always been the underdog. Well, since I first attended Ouran anyway. I wanted to better myself as I wanted to pursue a career in law as did my late mom. I worked my ass off to get in and shortly after receiving my acceptance letter, this cheeky little guy in my neighbourhood threw chewing gum into my hair.

It was impossible to remove so I decided that the easiest thing was to simply cut off my long hair. Of course my dad being the drama queen he is almost required bereavement counselling afterwards he was so upset.

I told him that I didn't care that I looked like a boy. I am comfortable enough within myself that it doesn't bother me.

But since joining (ie being forced to join because of a little accident that involved an $80,000 vase and my clumsy self) the host club, it has become harder and harder to appear indifferent. Mostly because they are each so extraordinary in their own individual way but Hikaru stands out for me.

He knew from the moment that I walked in the door, that perhaps I may not be who I appear. It is refreshing to not be judged based on appearances...

With him, I don't feel like an underdog and that to me is the greatest gift of all.

It's difficult to appear nonchalant when you are surrounded by rich beautiful people who dislike you because of your financial situation. But I must persevere because what kind of lawyer tumbles at the very first hurdle?

And so I am proud to call Hikaru my friend and perhaps in the future maybe more? He has helped me (whilst also being an arrogant lovable rich bastard!)

**Please read and review; I know this is absolutely appalling but please spare a thought!**

**:)**

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short; the next chapter will be much longer!**


	4. Family Portrait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran (although I wish I did!)**

**Thanks to sweetheartbreaker, Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto, claraowl, Midnight4568, kc495 and belelle for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Family Portrait by P!nk.**

My dad has screwed me, Kaoru and mom numerous times over. When my mother was wed to him for the better part of three years, he was continually abusive to her and one day, something in her snapped. She wasn't going to take this shit any more. And with her trust fund money, she started her own fashion design business and while I am incredibly proud of her, I never see her anymore.

She is always travelling as her business continues to grow to impossible heights.

But she sends us gifts to us every few days from all the amazing countries she visits. We know that she is thinking of us constantly, but it can get a bit lonely, living in such a large house with noone to fill the rooms but me and Kaoru. There is no one better suited to fill these rooms than Kaoru and I. She is powerful and valued and that is the way she likes it.

In some ways, Haruhi and I are unlike. But in other ways, we couldn't be more similar. Her mom is dead, my dad is a jerk...he might as well be dead, I haven't seen him in years. And I don't want to see him either.

What I don't understand is something that is perhaps far less complex than my family life yet somehow it feels like the biggest mountain I have had to climb. I don't know how Haruhi can act so nonchalantly around me after that kiss. I thought that she felt something. Not to sound horribly cliché, I definitely felt something. And she is acting like we have merely conversed about homework or not.

Did I do something wrong? I always act aloof because that is how people expect me to act. I am the mischevous twin while Kaoru tends to be more caring. I am not a worrier at heart, so how come right now I seem to be over-compensating in the worrying department? This isn't me. I know Haruhi doesn't know notice flirting of any sort, but this is beyond a joke.

I am naturally flirtatious so perhaps she has just grown accustomed to my playful ways?

I may seem like I don't give a damn about anything but I do have feelings and they got crushed when Haruhi played it cool after that one hell of a kiss.

I have to sort this out, because I like her.

I can see her in a family portrait along with my brother and mother.

All the other girls bore me to actual tears!

I seem to be so deep in thought that Haruhi manages to sneak up behind my unsuspecting body and shout in my ear numerous times to awaken me from my pensive slumber.

"Hikaru! What is wrong with you? Are you all right? Are you ill?"

Oops. I should have responded but I was still pondering Haruhi's non-reaction towards the kiss. It is not like her to become so concerned. She is the practical one in our group of friends as well as being the natural.

"No, I am fine but I am worried about Kaoru. He has been sick and I don't know what to do."

"He is sick, you say?" she asks inquisitively,"because I saw him just there chatting up some girl who wishes to attend the Host Club meeting. Do you want to tell me what is really going on?"

Shit. I know that I shouldn't curse. It is a disgusting habit but in this case, I believe that it is completely warranted. I just got caught out in a lie. About Haruhi and the kiss.

I can't just tell her why I was completely inattentive. Or can I? I am 'famous' for my honesty after all.

"I kissed you and what did you do?"

**Please read and review. **

**I apologise for the terrible quality and also for the length. However, I am really busy with school at the moment so I hope that you can understand on that front. I have a half day tomorrow so the next chapter will be longer :)**


	5. An Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to belelle, Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto, claraowl and kc495 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song An Encounter by The 1975!**

Sometimes, I can be incredibly dense. I should have guessed that Hikaru has feelings for me when he passionately kissed me against the wall. But I am notoriously oblivious when it comes to matters of the heart. I just don't tend to notice such occurrences. Especially since they don't happen on a regular basis, I mean most people at school believe that I am a boy.

But I really feel terrible now on behalf of Hikaru. It isn't that I don't reciprocate his feelings; it isn't that at all. It is just at the moment I feel really conflicted about my own feelings towards him.

I realise that I should apologise first and foremost. It isn't fair for me to think that he can read my thoughts. He isn't telepathic as much as I presume the vast majority of the time.

He is my best friend along with Kaoru and I am just nervous that if things don't work out between us, it will be really awkward for a long time to come.

Tamaki-sempai tells me that I should think less and act more. Easy for him to say; he doesn't have to remember that people think you are a guy and you must act so. Of course I have to be on guard while in school lest I let slip that I am of the opposite gender to what I seem.

Hey, I am a tomboy. Just because I dress like a guy, it doesn't mean I have to smell like one.

I need to work off my debt to the club and if it were to get out that I am female, I wouldn't be allowed to be a host anymore and it would take significantly longer to work off my debt. And to be honest, I would just prefer to get it out of the way.

I lower my eyes to the ornate ground to hide my disgrace. I hurt Hikaru unnecessarily. I should act less aloof because he is my best friend after all.

"I am sorry Hika-I didn't realise that I hurt you," I say quietly but firmly while raising my eyes once more to meet his stunning amber eyes that seem to shine with unbridled amusement.

He has no right to find this situation amusing. I am attempting to apologise to him and if he is just going to act like an asshole….whoa, calm down, I tell myself. Looking closer, I realise that I mistook this for amusement, well in actual fact, it may be something completely different. He blinks and the moment is ruined. I could have sworn that I saw his eyes swimming with unshed tears but it may possibly be simply a trick of the light.

"That is perfectly alright Haruhi," he says as he bows in an elaborate sweep, pressing his lips to my still hand. Oh.

He is indisputably the biggest charmer to walk the corridors of Ouran with the possible exception of Tamaki.

I suddenly understand the immense attraction the girls whom gather around him and Kaoru every day feel.

But he couldn't really like me. I mean, I am the 'commoner'. I hear the whispers.

"Do you see that boy there?"

"He is a commoner."

"If he weren't smart, he would have no chance."

And they can't even get my gender right.

**Please read and review. Apologies for the short chapter; I have a really bad cold and it is kind of hard to type when you are constantly sneezing ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. I See Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran :(**

**Thanks to Kryssa's flute, claraowl, Guest, belelle and sweetheartbreaker for your absolutely amazing reviews! **

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song I See Fire by Ed Sheeran for the Desolation of Smaug soundtrack!**

After another exceedingly busy day in relation to the host club, I can safely say that I am disgruntled beyond recognition due to Boss being his own obnoxious yet slightly endearing self.

How dare he find it acceptable to flirt with Haruhi in front of me!

She doesn't realise that we often flirt with her, but for whatever reason, I am overcome with rage when Tamaki-sempai shamelessly turns on his unrelenting charm that seems to drive the vast majority of the girls in the club insane with moe.

How dare he exploit Haruhi like that? She isn't a piece of meat who can be effortlessly enticed. She is clever and independent. She isn't going to just fall for the guy who is even more messed up than myself. I mean, he has a few screws loose to say the very least.

And it really conjures a sense of overall fury within me. I may seem jealous. Mainly because I am jealous. I am covetous by nature so certainly this really boils me over to the extent that I can't think straight while I am in the same room as him lest I punch his brains out. But oh no, he wouldn't like that. He would be fearful of the blood stains that would cover his clothing.

Okay, I tell myself, you simply must calm down. This form of resentment harbours feelings of extreme animosity if left to fester.

I absconded from music room number three mere moments after this session of the host club opened to great fanfare. I respect the Lord and everything but he doesn't recognise that I also have amorous feelings towards Haruhi. Doesn't that mean anything?

Why does he always have to take centre stage?

"Hika!"

I glance to my left out of habit, but once when I realise Haruhi is standing before me, I promptly get off the ground, brushing a hand seductively through my hair as if I am simply contemplating the finer details of the universe and not my complicated love life in which I have to compete with the King for the girl who has captivated me from the beginning.

"Umm, yeah? You were going to say something?!" I ask when Haruhi begins to unnerve me as she peers me at me with her big brown expressive eyes expectantly.

What does she want from me? To stand on my head and sing the national anthem (all four lines of it)?

"Hika-chan, are you alright? You have been quite tempestuous as of late… I am getting worried about you. Whenever Tamaki-sempai appears, you promptly leave uttering a mumbled excuse as you do so. You are going to tell me what is wrong lest I bore you to tears in relation to my Japanese history PowerPoint."

Wait, is Haru-chan being playful? I realise that I am quite partial to this side of her. All at once, my wolfish smile is back as my eyebrow quirks upwards in appreciative surprise.

**Please read and review :)**

**I sincerely apologise for this irritatingly short chapter; the quality to be quite frank is disturbingly shocking. :( **


	7. Do I Wanna Know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to belelle, claraowl, Midnight4568 and kc495 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song Do I Wanna Know? by Artic Monkeys.**

That came out more flirtier than I anticipated but in accordance with Hikaru's wolfish smirk that is now plastered across his face, he…um enjoyed it?

Whatever. I can't deny that as I uttered that sentence, I have never felt so confident and witty. I have to say that it is quite riveting and liberating to evoke such a reaction from him.

I often observe the guests of the club as they attempt and subsequently fail in seducing the admittedly extremely handsome members with the obvious exception of me. And I have always thought to myself why you would make such a fool of yourself in exchange for very little self-respect. But now I realise that while it can be quite embarrassing, it is also rather amusing to tease the item of your affections so flirtatiously and evoke such a reaction.

Hmm, I wonder if there is a formula for such an involuntary reaction.

And especially if the item of your affections is the one and only illustrious Hikaru Hitachiin whom also happens to incredibly renowned for coquettishly attracting clever, pretty individuals to his side.

I mean, before I really knew him when I first 'joined' the club (or some people may define my situation as being involuntary coerced in an attempt to resolve my arrears), I just assumed that he was rich, arrogantly self-aware and above of all, annoying. Yet one day I had the misfortune to barge in on Hika and some nameless girl whilst searching for the janitor as some poor soul was violently sick after dissecting a frog in biology. And to be quite frank, I saw parts of the human body that simultaneously entice me repulse me. At least, the girl was fully dressed (but only barely). Hika was half undressed and he was pulling down his boxers. For a brief moment, I stood there gaping before rapidly apologising and slamming the door shut to conceal my scarlet face.

For the next few days, I could barely stand to look him in the eye but he merely arrogantly smirked at me.

"See something you like?" he purred seductively into my ear.

A blush quickly shrouded my face, allowing me to securely conceal amongst the tomatoes growing outside.

He laughed in jest.

Usually, I am not so easily embarrassed especially since Hika is my best friend and he can be a pervert at the best of times, so I have simply grown used to debauch remarks.

"Haru-chan, let's go eat. I am hungry," he declares whilst his stomach continues to growl aggressively as if to prove a point. His lower lip juts out from his upper lip in a pout of epic proportions.

He looks so adorable at this present moment that my heart seems laden with lead at the delectable sight before my very eyes.

"Alright, let me fetch my bento box!"

At this, Hikaru's eyes seem to fill with empathy at my so called 'predicament', Jeez, it isn't like I am poor, I am middle class at best which seems rather poverty stricken in comparison to the prosperity and affluence that is so common sight at Ouran.

I ignore his rather compassionate gaze as I am simply not in the mood to discuss my 'financial situation'.

Just because I can't afford ootoro (on a side note, ootoro is the definition for all things delicious and addictive…at least, according to me), many people pity me.

But regardless, I am hungry and according to Hikaru's rumbling stomach, he is ravenous also. This is not a time for small talk. A starving Hika-san is no laughing matter! He metamorphoses into a demonic creature…it's really not pleasant.

"I wonder what my options today are. I hope they have the ootoro, if so I will get two plates and you can join in with me."

Sometimes, Hika-san is so thoughtful that my heart fills with an incomprehensible sense of pride.

"And then we can join in together for a more rigorous activity later on."

And then my bubbles burst. He had to ruin the moment, didn't he? He is such a pervert.

**Please read and review.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**


	8. The Truth About Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to SuperShipper, kc495, Luthien Luinwe, belelle, sweetheartbreaker (Sorry, I couldn't resist the vocabulary once again!), lmncake, claraowl and Midnight4568 for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song The Truth About Love by P!nk!**

I was quite cynical about the idea of love as a child. Kaoru and I refused to let other people join in because to be quite frank, we were of the opinion that they were inferior. While I am still of that opinion, I have learned to keep it to myself. People don't appreciate being reminded that they aren't flawless beings. I may sound quite narcissistic in the sense that I believe I am 'flawless'. But alas, when have I ever uttered those words? I simply ruminate that they irritate me beyond belief. There is nothing wrong with them; I am just quite anti-social when I put my mind to it.

Haruhi is my equal. She is clever and funny and realistic. Of those, I am merely realistic in the sense that I take things as I see them. I don't idealise about foolish thoughts.

My stomach is groaning and growling incessantly like Kaoru when he has stubbed his foot on the sharp corner of the desk that resides in the corner of our vast azure bedroom, which is meant to reflect the brilliant vivid colours of the sky but which serves more often than not a secondary purpose also. When I am in a particularly foul mood, my bedroom is the place where I will be found, curled up pensively on my king size bed.

But at this contemporaneous moment in time, I happen to be longing for the sweet aromas of the carefully prepared meals that are calling my name from the large dining room.

Haruhi smiles softly at me and abruptly I am torn from my thoughts with brute force.

"Haru-chan?" I probe.

"Yes Hika-chan, what is it? Wait, do you think the ootoro is all gone?" she asks with an aghast look splashed across her face.

I chuckle tenderly albeit a tad awkwardly. I don't tend to get along with most people with the exception of my brother so when Haru-chan and I became friends, it was a whole different ball game in the sense that I developed a sense of tact and sensitivity although incredibly slowly. Sensitivity isn't my strong suit, you will have to consult Kaoru for such a concept. But alas, as our friendship flourished so did my sensitivity. And while still I have assholish tendencies, I do consider other people's feelings a tad more.

Haru-chan sure does love her ootoro. Once, while I intercepted her mission to gather as much platters of ootoro as possible, she threw a small conniption and lectured me on good manners for half an hour before I reminded her that 'good manners' have been cultivated within me from a young age although for the most part, I tend to be quite rude.

"No, that's not it. But if we don't make haste, I am afraid that will be the unfortunate truth," I suggest playfully, tossing a careless wink in her direction.

"Then what is it?" she asks, her warm brown eyes curious.

"Umm….well, it's a bit awkward. But well, would you like to go with me and Kaoru on holiday to the Bahamas this year?"

She seems quite surprised.

"I don't want to be seen as charity-"

I interrupt her quickly.

"No, I am requesting for you to come to the Bahamas with me. I already got your passport, so you couldn't make up some excuse."

And with a grand fanfare, I extract the newly signed passport from my backpack quickly handing it to her so she can confirm that all her details are covered.

I really know her too well and sometimes, this frightens me in the sense that only a few years ago, I would have refused to befriend anyone other than my brother. But seeing as Kaoru is friends with her as well, we don't have that problem.

"I don't know what to say, Hika, but I infer that thank you would be a good start. Thank you so much. I don't want to be seen as a burden on you!"

I quickly place my index finger on her lips. I am not listening to this again.

"You are not a burden, if anything Tama-sempai will be the burden if he finds out. Come on, it will be fun!" I say playfully, winking once more.

She giggles softly.

"I suppose he would. Alright, I will accept!"

"Come now, Haru-chan, what would Tono say? Oh no, daughter, those Hitachiin twins will surely fornicate you," I utter playfully, the amusement evident in my voice.

She elbows me gently in jest.

"Haru-chan, we should go before the ootoro is gone!"

**Please read and review; I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	9. Still Into You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to claraowl, MizuneMinamiki, lmncake, kc495, RedSakura19, belelle and SuperShipper for your amazing reviews.**

**This chapter is in Tamaki's POV and is based on the song Still Into You by Paramore.**

Where is that pestering Hikaru with my darling daughter? Who knows what he is up to? My inner mind theatre continues to wreak havoc with my perplexing thoughts imagining everything from elopement to destruction of her innocence. This is too much! They are exactly five minutes late from lunch and it takes Haruhi exactly two of those five to fetch her bento box.

That dastardly Hikaru…ever since the beginning, I knew he was a bad egg.

Okay, maybe I am taking this a tad too far. But what if something bad has happened? A father must always be alert for signs of danger and right now, I am getting that light-headed feeling that seems to come hand in hand with perilous situations.

I am finding it quite arduous to sit without twitching at the present moment.

Why must Hikaru always challenge my authority?

Right now, I am cowering in the corner as Mommy reassuringly comforts me saying that "Hikaru isn't defiling our darling daughter."

Or at least could that just be my inner voice speaking once more. It seems more likely that it is my inner voice and as I gaze to my left, I realise that I am correct. He is totting up the numbers for this month's account. I don't understand why he bothers so. In my opinion, it is better to live and let live. Perhaps this is why my dad disapproves of me, or at least one of the many reasons why he criticises me.

A crowd of beautiful wealthy girls surround me but I can't seem to find myself attracted to them. They are all so generic…. It is saddening. Before I met Haru-chan, I would have no problem charming the birds out of the blossom trees.

Just as my apprehension seems to relinquish its ghastly hold of me, I overhear the gentle, intelligent tones of Haruhi and therefore Hikaru is beside her as they go practically everywhere together.

My heart leaps with joy. If I were a dog, my tail would never stop wagging. I am often told that I am quite gregarious but I don't agree. I am just me.

I rake a hand carelessly through my hair and a small gathering of girls squeal in jubilation. I don't have a problem admitting that I am devil-may-care handsome; I would be lying if I said otherwise. And I don't make a habit of lying with the possible exception of my gigolo like antics for the club.

"This summer is going to be quite whimsical; I should ask the staff to make sure ootoro is in constant supply!" Hikaru remarks nonchalantly.

But I know better. I listen warily. This does not sound like a chaste request. There is something going on here; something perverse and gruesome that will disturb Haruhi's dove like innocence. And I am not jovial. In fact, quite the opposite. I'm feverish with a dire need to learn of this seemingly innocent (but I know better) statement.

"Oh! The one with the special dipping sauce?" Haruhi asks elatedly, her voice rising shrilly with utter enthusiasm.

Oh, I will discern what this mysterious invitation is in relation to. And I will sojourn this with the best of my ability.

**Quite a number of you requested a chapter in Tamaki's POV! I hope that you all enjoyed it! I am aware that Tamaki appears rather malevolent but I can assure you that he is merely being extremely melodramatic as usual.**

**Please read and review. (Apologies for the brief chapter!)**


	10. Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to RedSakura19, jubulicious, belelle, Penelope Jadewing, claraowl, lmncake, kc495 and SuperShipper for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Kaoru's POV and is based on the song Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

It is really bothering me that Tamaki is interfering relentlessly with my brother's happiness. Alright, I am not exactly ecstatic that Hikaru is spending increasing amounts of time with someone other than myself but considering that person is Haruhi, the wonderfully realistic and talented girl whom has changed our lives, I am pretty sure that I can deal with it. And anyway, I am somewhat used to being by myself. I rely more so on Hika than he seems to rely on me. Although, it would make a lot of sense considering he is the older twin.

I couldn't imagine not being a twin.

But if she were any other girl, I am not so sure that I would be so calm. I would not be remarkably happy if he were to date any other girl in our school as the vast majority are snobby, up themselves and extremely supercilious. And come on, I don't want to date a near identical female version of myself.

We are only elitist and haughty, as that is how we were brought up. And I most certainly would not be partial if my brother were to date a carbon copy of himself, considering the limited prospects at our school whom for the most part are self-obsessed princesses.

Tamaki appears to be inexorable in his quest for Haruhi.

However, if Tamaki decides to throw my brother's happiness out of the balance for the sake of a girl, I am going to do absolutely everything in my power to make sure that Hikaru is happy once more. And if that so happens to fast forward their blossoming relationship, then so be it. If Tono were to mar Hikaru in any way, my inner demons will release and wreak havoc on Tamaki Suoh's life and they will not stop for once they are riled, they will only stop once their aim has been accomplished.

It was bound to happen eventually nonetheless regardless of my match making. I mean, come on, they are absolutely delectable together.

But I must admit, I am not sure what game Hikaru is playing.

**Apologies that this chapter is so late! And also, I apologise for the meager quality! And the incredibly short chapter :(**

**Please read and review :)**


	11. Funhouse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to belelle, jubulicious, lmncake, Midnight4568, SuperShipper and kc495 for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Funhouse by P!nk.**

Oh, it appears that Tamaki has overheard my request to Haruhi. Well, methinks I shall have fun with this rather bizarre turn of events. Similar to a crazed lunatic (oh sorry, he is one!), he all but soared towards my throat in an epic turn of events. Only moments before, I was contemplating the reasonably sure that he would react violently if it appeared that Haruhi was ostensibly conspiring with yours truly, me but I didn't foresee this quite droll scene in which Tono seemed to be salivating at the mouth like a rabid dog.

I am certain that he will be seated in his special emo corner for the best part of today, replaying events in his mystical mind theatre.

"Hikaru, where is my promised ootoro?" Haruhi asks impatiently, her brown eyes glazing over in supposed desire, as she longs for the fatty tuna that is my bête noire.

I have abhorred ootoro since the tender age of six, when in excitement I grasped ootoro in my somewhat plump child-like child and shoved into my mouth whereupon, I grew breathless as the ootoro lay limply in my throat, interfering with my ability to breathe naturally. My mother was on the phone to president of France, whom was searching for a gown for his wife, for the best part of an hour. And if it weren't for Kaoru who stumbled upon me whilst searching for our maid and screamed relentlessly, I would have died on the marble floor.

But if Haruhi likes it, she can take my plate as well. I only grab a plate when ootoro is on the menu as it is practically considered a federal crime not to snatch a platter at any traditional Japanese get together. So alas, it is with a heavy heart that I hoist the platter laden with that despicable fish, trying not to heave as the overwhelming stench engulfs my senses.

Haruhi appears somewhat hypnotised, like a cobra ready to attack and devour the fish in one morsel.

I smile, her reactions are always so amusing. I sometimes forget that what we take for granted can make another person irresistibly happy. I fight the urge to ruffle her soft brown hair for two major reasons: 1) we are in public and Haruhi is disguised as a boy and 2) I wouldn't be able to resist myself if I were to do so.

Overall, I think that it is best for everyone if I manage to restrain myself at least until lunch hour concludes.

"I don't think that you are hungry," I tease as I hold the heavy plate just outside her reach, which for her isn't really saying a lot considering she is so adorably petite.

She pouts whilst her eyes simultaneously flash with utmost hatred.

That's bloodcurdling.

"Oh, I can assure you that I am hungry enough for the two of us, so hand me that place and nobody will have to get hurt," she playfully declares.

"Is that so? And what would you do? To get the fish, I mean," I flirtatiously remark.

"This," she utters before she claims my lips with her own.

But it oh so brief and mere seconds later, she is smirking and somehow managing to seize both plates.

The room is ablaze suddenly.

"That Haruhi kid is guy? Hmm… I didn't see that coming."

"Wait, my Hikaru is cheating on me?"

I roll my eyes at that obnoxious comment. I am no one's property.

"I bet Hikaru forced him to kiss him like that to make his brother jealous or something…."

This last comment incenses me to my very being. I am not actually engaged in an incestuous relationship with my brother and I am most certainly did not force Haruhi to kiss me.

Haruhi seems rather oblivious to the rumormongering she has caused. That's just like her to electrify everyone but be incredibly unaware of what has occurred herself. She has no time for stupid scandals.

"Come on Hikaru, don't just stand there. Birds are beginning to nest in your hair."

I growl playfully.

She is pretty amazing.

**Please read and review.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter :)**


	12. For The First Time In Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to eko24, claraowl, lmncake, Midnight4568, kc495, SuperShipper and belelle for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song For The First Time In Forever from the film Frozen :)**

I feel like maybe there is a chance I can finally let my hair down and simply relax. I have never completely relaxed. Ever. It goes against my nature. If anything, I push myself so hard that I barely have time to myself that doesn't revolve around studying.

I have to fight incredibly hard for everything and you will be forgiven for assuming that I must resent all the cossetted kids who attend my school because for the most part, I do resent their good fortune. But I also commiserate with them as they have never known what it is like to live a normal life, whereupon money is not the basis for weddings as they are not arranged by families, they are decided by love much like the marriage between my dad and my mom before she passed away.

So I can safely say that perhaps I am developing feelings for the one and only Hikaru Hitachiin. It is pretty scary since for much of my life, I have been self-reliant and I am too used to being independent in every aspect of my life. And if anything were to tamper with my freedom, I would feel wretched.

But I know that Hikaru won't change me. He is my best friend. We know practically everything about one another. Is it always the way that male and female friends end up together or is it just a coincidence?

Either way, I guess there is no harm in allowing him to see a different side to me. Perhaps a more vulnerable side. It will be quite hard as I don't like being portrayed as weak and fragile. It's why I have taken up aikido at the insistence and recommendation of Mori-sempai. Thanks to him, I feel stronger than ever. He is very kind. He is like a big brother to me.

Perhaps if I were to ask him for some advice? Yes, maybe that is the best course of action.

I think that Hikaru likes me, but I can't be sure, since I tend to be quite oblivious to any amorous advances. I don't think anyone in the club is aware of this though.

I mean, he did offer me the two plates of ootoro, my favourite food in the entire world. It is so succulent and moist and wonderful and absolutely incredible.

That has to count for something right?

I'm not going to over-analyse this situation as it isn't a maths equation and plus, I am going to need these reservoirs of energy for later on during the usual antics of the Host Club whereupon they somehow manage to get up to all kinds of mischief. And of course, when I say they I mean the little devils Hikaru and Kaoru. I say that with all the love in the world but when they get together (and they are always together), incidents are bound to happen and frequently at that.

"Haruhi?" a voice asks.

I am quite disorientated at the present moment due to the vast amount of pondering in the space of a few moments so please forgive me when I mention that I was unable to recognise Hikaru's distinctive voice.

"Hmm?"

"You're kind of freaking me out? Are you alright? I am only asking because you have been gazing curiously at me. Do I have something on my face? I thought that I told Kaoru to stop writing on my face..."

This is goes against my being, but Hikaru's 'angst' somehow seems amusing to me and I promptly burst out laughing but that only serves to stir Hikaru into even more of a tizzy.

"I knew it! Drat! This is the last straw!"

Wow, he is getting increasingly agitated, I notice with little more than a secret smile and glint in my eyes.

**Please read and review.**

**I am so so so sorry that this chapter is so terrible!**


	13. Who Knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to belelle, claraowl, SuperShipper, AmeliaJade326, Midnight4568, Lily Fenton Phantom, Faylinn Night, lmncake and kc495 for your absolutely amazing reviews.**

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Who Knew by P!nk.**

I feel the need to rush to the nearest bathroom to make sure that my face is clear of any ahem 'drawings'. It may seem narcissistic but I for one am not a fan of sauntering around school, completely unaware that someone has in fact drawn a rather unusual 'shape' across your cheeks. Who knew?

But when Haruhi assures me that my face is in fact drawing free and when I have scrutinised her facial expression which is pretty much blank for the past part of ten minutes, I leave the whole event up to experience. It just goes to show not to count your chickens before they hatch. I overreacted a bit (a bit! Ha! That's a laugh!) And now I am left feeling more than a little bit embarrassed.

Sometimes, when I lose my temper I just blank out due to my utter frustration and I am left feeling like a child whom can't control their reactions due to the many scandalised reactions I receive. That time I was overcome by jealousy when I was watching that acquaintance from Haruhi's middle school flirt with her? Yeah, that was not one of my finer moments. And Haruhi was furious at me for even having the nerve to pick and choose whom she is friends with. Although, that wasn't my intention. At all. I am regularly consumed by a sense of jealousy that seems to twist my innards inside out due to the bitter taste of bile fermenting my being.

It isn't exactly the classiest feeling in the world, jealously. But yet even after years of coerced etiquette training that every young noble receives, I can't control my passion that threatens to incinerate me at every moment. Kaoru has always better at the etiquette lessons and I like to think it is because he has a more even temperament.

But it's my fault I despise them so? Promptly, I yawn, my mouth opening so wide that I hear a crack. I gaze at Haruhi whom is still hovering up her ootoro like nobody's business.

I didn't realise that I have been staring but apparently, I have as Haruhi glares at me and snaps, "Do you mind? I am trying to eat."

Oops. I know how annoying it is to be watched whilst trying to eat your food in relative peace.

But then she looks up at me with doeful eyes and my heart twitches. If I were Tono, he would have a total breakdown, remarking about her cuteness for the next hour and promptly sitting moodily in his emo corner when she rejects him on his ass once more. But I somehow manage to remain cool and casually slurp ramen (not the commoner's ramen, okay it is the commoner's ramen but it tastes so good! I have never known such happiness!) whilst trying to appear somewhat attractive. It isn't as easy as it sounds; it actually appears quite grotesque when you have sauce dripping down your chin, but I have a feeling that some girls are a bit too easily amused and/or enticed as promptly, a group of ten first year girls collapse from the majestic seating onto the marble floors.

"I am sorry Hikaru, but you know what I am like when it comes to ootoro."

Even as she says the word ootoro, her eyes glaze over and I chuckle at her amusing reaction. I hope someday I can make her eyes glaze over like that. I know it sounds perverted...but yeah, it was meant to.

**Please read and review.**

**Apologies that this chapter took so long, I was so busy the last few days!**


	14. Blow Me One Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to SuperShipper, belelle, kc495, Lily Fenton Phantom, lmncake, Midnight4568, claraowl and RedSakura19 for your amazing reviews.**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song Blow Me One Last Kiss by P!nk.**

I didn't mean to snap but hey come on the guy should know already not to bother me while I am bothering. There is nothing more annoying than someone gawking raptly at you whilst you are trying to charmingly ladle food relentlessly into your open mouth. Trust me, I am well used to this intrusion to my usual routine at this stage now.

He is silent as we walk back to class ten minutes before the bell rings. I like to get to class early so I can examine any material I am a bit uncertain about. After all, you can never be too assured, one must always self-improve.

Hikaru has been joining me as of late alleging that his grades are dropping but in my opinion, that is a lot of a poppycock. Sure his grades aren't stellar but they suffice. The only reason he doesn't do as well as he could is because he can't bother to apply himself. He has been adamant ever since I have known him that he doesn't need any extra help and that there is more to life than study. So it is rather interesting to ascertain that he is now a changed character in the sense that he studies hard and without any qualms.

I wonder what has altered within himself that he now chooses to heed my advice…. Either way, I am convinced that I am a good influence on them both. Although, Kaoru doesn't tend to join our little study sessions as he already gets good grades. Hikaru used to depend parasitically on Kaoru to help him in his studies…a lot has changed and I am quite sure that Kaoru is thankful. He seems to smirk a great deal whilst around myself and Hikaru.

Could he know that I have a crush on the formidable Hikaru? He must do as increasingly, he spends less and less time with us seemingly to give us 'privacy.' What he doesn't understand is that on occasion, I become tongue tied and fail to make any sense whilst speaking with Hikaru. However, Hikaru doesn't seem to discern my discomfiture for which I am most thankful.

"Haruhi, why is that you spend so much time studying?" Hikaru asks softly. "You are the best student in the school, why do you need to push yourself so?"

I inhale deeply, so as to gather much needed vigour for the upcoming mini-lecture.

"Well, first of all I am a scholarship student; the only scholarship student may I add, and I feel like I have something to prove. You don't know it but behind your back, people aren't as cordial as they may appear. For example, Princess Seika Ayanokoji for all her perceived pleasantry was truly mean-spirited when you weren't around. She threw my backpack into the fountain, you remember? You helped me to retrieve my food money?"

I gaze at him whilst he answers casually, "Of course I remember. I never liked her as she seemed quite undignified."

Ha. She is far from undignified albeit in the company of lower classes such as myself. He is just trying to embolden my spirits. And I appreciate the effort.

Silence dominates once more but it is the kind of silence that fills the individual with a sense of calm that wasn't previously present. I have never felt so comfortable in anyone's presence ever. I am not a particularly trusting person; by that I mean, that I am quite cynical by nature as the antics of the Host Club members tend to grate on my nerves predominantly the overdramatic frolicking of the impalpable Tamaki-sempai.

But it is really a compliment to Hikaru that I feel so unperturbed around him that conversing doesn't seem necessary, it is merely an added benefit.

**You people are incredible! 96 REVIEWS! :o Oh my god, I was so shocked that I had to sit down for ten minutes as I gazed at the computer screen!**

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but if you think about it, if I write shorter chapters, then there will be more chapters. I don't have enough time to be writing incredibly long stories! And I am so sorry! You all deserve more than this slop!**

**Please read and review :)**

**Also, I altered the fact that Tamaki helped Haruhi in episode one of the anime to search for her food money, just in case anyone was wondering!**


	15. I Need Your Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to Emmaline Haesel, Lily Fenton Phantom, lmncake, claraowl, DoomgirlForever, belelle, Midnight4568 and kc495 for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Tamaki's POV (at the request of lmncake!) and is based on I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding.**

Maybe I am too dependent on Haruhi, but it is only because I am not as assured as I may seem. Of course I am cool, that goes without saying. But when it comes to Haruhi I feel like the sky is falling around me and I am the only one whom is standing stationary gazing at the seemingly frothy clouds. And before you ask, I am not high but merely contemplative.

Haruhi doesn't appear to adore me in the same way I adore her. And I am not going to lie that kind of hurts but ah well, there are plenty more fish in the sea as they say.

I have always wondered about that quite idiosyncratic proverb which seems to be rather popular nowadays much the same as yolo, that irksome acronym. Why should someone portray yourself in a certain way when you are as handsome as I?

I have been sitting absolutely motionless in my special emo corner as mommy likes to call it. It is merely a place in which I can perch my pert ass on (well, I have received no complaints as of yet and I don't prophesy any objections either, if you must know) and meditate about my problems. Like what if the chef serves up another plate of ootoro which hasn't been poison tested? I mean, I could die without another word and nobody would be none the wiser about my death. Or what if Haruhi were to reject my advances once again? Or if the poster of myself that hangs on the south facing wall is crooked. You know, regular stuff that affects every human being.

Well, now that I think about it. I don't need her love. There are many girls who appear to venerate me in every sense of the word and I am not being egotistical. Okay, perhaps I am being a tad narcissistic but you can't honestly admit to not becoming influenced by such flattering attention. By any case, my grandmother is quick to nip any overly conceited tendencies in the bud without as much as a kind word. But it doesn't bother me as I know that she loves me deep down. Very deep down. Whatever. She is of the old gentry and they don't tend to be overly demonstrative. She is compassionate towards me, it's just that she is a highly judicious individual whom cares more for proper etiquette and posture.

Regardless, I can't dwell on such a topic as the doors of the infamous Host Club that I founded, are due to open in less than five minutes and I have yet to change into my Roman Gladiator garb which is the theme of today's host meeting. I can hardly wait!

Not only have I changed into the rather elaborate clothing in record time and have begun posing as an added benefit in anticipation for the meeting to commence, but I have also been gazing at Haruhi whom has just arrived, seemingly deep in conversation with the one and only Hikaru. My eyes flash in anger and if this were an anime, then waves of hatred would emanate from me-oh yeah, that's right, I forgot this is an anime.

**Just so you know, at the beginning of the chapter, he was just being typically melodramatic!**

**Please read and review!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Apologies for the terrible quality!**

**I am actually in total shock! I did not expect 104 reviews when I began writing this story! Thank you so much!**


	16. You Make Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to purplesapphire17, claraowl, belelle, lmncake and kc495 for your amazing reviews.**

**This chapter is in Kaoru's POV (as requested by lmncake) and is based on You Make Me by Avicii.**

While I tend to be more independent of my twin, I still would be utterly distraught if anything were to happen to him, which is why I am gratified by his newly realised love for Haruhi as she isn't likely to hurt him.

He is so passionate and a hundred per cent committed when he puts his mind to it. And I can see that he is not going to let Tono best him.

After all, Tono can have his pick of the girls whom would elatedly propel themselves at an abnormal rate towards his feet. Tono can attract girls from a five mile radius, he is not going to have a problem.

When he first came to us whilst we were still in middle school, requesting us to join his freshly established host club once we were eligible, I respected him in the sense that he can attract girls in their thousands (okay, slight exaggeration, I am not so great at this hyperbolic terminology, let's leave that for Tamaki-sempai, whom can spin a relatively average sentence into a proclamation of undying love) whilst being wholly benevolent.

When I catch wind of Hikaru's invitation to Haruhi to our luxurious Bahamas home, with the beautiful aquamarine sea a constant reminder of the pure wealth of nature which surrounds us, I smile impishly as I realise that number one Tono will be unbearably jealous and number two that this will be the best summer recorded. I won't stop at anything for them to fully realise the full extent of their feelings for one another.

This will be an amusing occasion, if I do say so myself.

There are any number of various activities I can involve them in.

For instance, I can suggest a boating trip but feign a sudden bout of some unknown illness so they will drift on the peaceful, crystal clear waters with one another, smiling as they lean in...

Perhaps, I am getting a tad too far ahead of myself. But I am jovial as my brother can't do better than the seemingly charismatic Haruhi whom continues to astound me in more ways than one.

Also, I can suggest a jaunt to the local town whereupon they can attend the fair held perpetually during the summer to enthrall visitors to scrutinise their merchandise and to attract young lovers by the promise of the notorious Cosmic Lovers finale. At the culmination of the seemingly endless carnival, they choose a random couple. It is really cheesy and I am not just saying that because I don't have a girlfriend at the moment...

**Apologies for this rather short chapter. However, it is my birthday today so I am of the opinion that it is somewhat a credible excuse.**

**QUESTION: Do you think the vocabulary in this story is pretentious?**

**FUN FACT: I was on facebook, thanking someone who wished me happy birthday...I wasn't concentrating and needless to say, I made a boo-boo ;) I accidentally sent happy birthday in return...I think it comes with being 18 now :)**

**Please read and review. Reviews are the best presents ever!**


	17. Don't Forget About Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to Lily Fenton Phantom, Randomality101, claraowl, belelle, Midnight4568, lmncake and kc495 for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Don't Forget About Me by Simple Minds.**

I am suddenly consumed by immobilising anxiety whilst in the heart of Kaoru and mine's little faux incestuous act. I have come to a precipitous awareness of the way Haruhi is currently gazing at me with her large shining puppy dog eyes. This is completely and utterly extraordinary for me as I am usually perfectly serene around girls.

But as I am wrapping myself around Kaoru's body, the squeals and giggles of the unruly clients don't seem to register with me as I watch intensely as she strides towards Kaoru and I with perfect posture and confidence that wasn't there before.

Haruhi is not ostentatious by nature and she really doesn't adulate people whom adore making a scene i.e. Tamaki is a prime example with his melodramatics that appear quite spontaneous in their mannerisms.

But quite fortuitously, my vocal cords don't seem to be affected by my discomfiture. If it were not for the fact that I can freely express myself in this present moment, I would probably have royally screwed it up and made a downright buffoon out of myself. I can't allow people to expose our somewhat burgeoning relationship as number one, Haruhi is dressed as a guy and people will determine that 'he' the esteemed scholarship student is gay…which isn't a problem of course, it just will worsen the situation if Haruhi ever decides to come out of the closet so to speak, to tell everyone not that she is gay but merely dressed as a boy to repay her debt and number two, if we were to date, it would become increasingly difficult not only to hide our relationship from the nosy clients of the Host Club whom simply adoring gossiping amongst one another, but from Tamaki whom would have a grade one conniption. Tamaki is notorious for his toddler-esque tantrums. I would like to avoid his tempestuous outbursts as much as I can, thank you very much.

Honestly, I can't believe how dense people can be. Haruhi doesn't look remotely masculine; all the girls comment how much she resembles a girl. If only they knew the truth, that Haruhi is actually a girl which is why she _resembles _a girl.

"Um…Hikaru? Are you alright there?"

I guess that I was staring absentmindedly into the distance. I really should stop acting out of character, I think indignantly. At the very least, I am lucky that I wasn't slack jawed, that's just so not like me.

"Ummm….Hikaru? Why is your mouth open?"

"Huh? Oh no reason, I was just remembering dessert…" I utter vaguely.

Did I even have dessert? I can't remember, I guess that I will just have to go with it now, to simply make it up on the spot. It shouldn't be too arduous.

"Hikaru, you didn't have dessert. You said that you couldn't possibly eat any more, remember?"

Nicely done. I am out of answers.

**Thank you so much! You made my birthday!**

**Please read and review, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	18. Raise Your Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to MissAquarius, Lily Fenton Phantom, Farie Insignias, quietelysium, Midnight4568, belelle, purplesapphire17, lmncake, claraowl and kc495 for your absolutely amazing reviews! **

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Raise Your Glass by P!nk. **

"Um…I mean, yesterday's dessert?" I ask questioningly, meaning for it to sound more like a statement but unfortunately we can't always get what we want.

I love how my voice decides to betray me at the most opportune moment. I mean, seriously my face practically abandons me at the first sign of trouble.

Coward, I scoff inwardly, a deep scowl beginning to surface; the kind of scowl that requires the threat that the wind will change, leaving you permanently scarred for you to desist in your professional petulance. What would the girls say if my face were to change? They would be inconsolable. Especially this one girl whom keeps a life size poster of both me and Kaoru in her room and often whispers in my ear that she makes the cardboard cut-outs _do _stuff to each other. I know that she intends to sound coquettish and provocative but god bless her, she never seems to fully grasp the perfect alluring tone.

And while I am flattered, I am also rather disturbed simultaneously. I mean, cardboard cut-outs?

Moving on, I must invent a seemingly lavish story in which to number one distract Haruhi and secondly persuade her that I was merely reminiscing in relation to the glorious dessert yesterday.

Although, I am quite sure that I didn't have any dessert yesterday either.

Haruhi gazes suspiciously at me, her wide brown eyes narrowing considerably in her quest to discover a reason as to why I am suddenly flushed. She must not discern that I was indeed 'fantasising' about her.

If this were an anime, I would be popping out of the screen right now in a magnanimous attempt to evade capture.

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that this is in fact an anime.

Silly me.

Regardless I have to admit that she looks quite intimidating in this present moment. And it is pretty hard for such a petite girl like herself to freak the daylights out of me. I sweat drop relentlessly. I can only hope that she is as unobservant as always or otherwise I will be well and truly screwed to say the least.

**I will post two chapters today! **

**Please read and review!**


	19. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to claraowl, lmncake, belelle, kc495, MissAquarius and Lily Fenton Phantom for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Haruhi's POV and is based on the song Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry.**

**Oh and kc495, yeah I know the chapters have nothing to do with the chapters. They just so happen to be the song that I was listening to when I was writing :)**

There is something utterly frightening about Hikaru's intense gaze as if it were searing through my skin and leaving me exposed emotionally and physically. And that scares me. I don't often show my emotions as it leaves me feeling safer, like a safety blanket knowing that no one can hurt me.

And besides, I can't be a top lawyer if I lose my temper or cry during a crucial court case.

But even so, there is something about his gaze that leaves me feeling somewhat vulnerable for once. And I am not certain if I am particularly partial to this strange sensation.

Regardless, I can't pick and choose what I feel to my immense displeasure.

He should know better now that I don't fall for his little games. Does he realise that I always can tell if he is lying or not?

He makes it so easy. When he is telling falsehoods, he becomes increasingly agitated and his eyebrows twitch along with every limb I can see. And secondly, he flushes slightly which he doesn't do ordinarily.

If he is going to lie, he might as well do it right so I can't see through his little fabricated tales. And also he tends to stuff himself so much with food at lunch, that it is quite seldom he feels comfortable enough he won't spew his guts all over the lavish decorative carpets to eat the rich, succulent desserts available.

I on the other hand manage to show restraint enough to have plenty of room to spare to eat dessert tauntingly in front of Hikaru's envious eyes. Of course, I don't do so on purpose… or do I?

"So Hikaru, are you going to explain why you resembled a fish for a brief moment, mouth slack jawed, eyes absent mindedly gazing off into the middle distance and above all ignoring me?"

He appears to contemplate said question before he flashes a cheeky smile.

"Nope," he pronounces, popping the p to further enhance my sudden annoyance.

Damn him. He seemed so earnest in that moment but of course, I merely fell for his Hitachiin charm once more. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. And he has fooled me countless times, so what does that make me? I don't desire to learn of such humiliating statistics.

I really believed he would tell me.

Alright, I need to present to him an ultimatum, a challenge if you will, that he will have to accept wholeheartedly.

I raise a single eyebrow in an attempt to slightly intimidate him. It is quite difficult to appear somewhat menacing when you are barely five feet tall but apparently, he is suitably startled if his sudden agitated state is anything to go by.

I cross my arms slowly in an effort to further induce a state of frenzy.

"Is that right?" I utter leisurely as if I have better things to do (and by the way, I don't! My acting skills are pretty much non-existent… )

In a split second, I watch on as various emotions flash across his face.

But abruptly, I am interrupted by Kyoya-sempai as he coolly walks towards Hikaru and me.

"Haruhi, you do realise that Hikaru and you have been standing here for the best part of five minutes doing absolutely nothing? I do worry about the state of your mental health. Perhaps, a visit to the infirmary will help clear your head. I hope you understand that your debt has been increased by 30% due to your idleness. And at this rate, it will take until graduation for you to pay off your debt."

Damn, that Kyoya-sempai. He really knows how to annoy me. Grrr.

"Kyoya, Haruhi was just telling me a funny story," Hikaru declares, probably meaning for it to sound like a statement but in actuality, it sounds a lot more like a question.

Huh. Am I really that incapable of telling a funny story?

Thanks Hikaru for the vote of confidence. Really thanks.

Kyoya-sempai appears to find fault in this argument as well.

Thanks guys.

He seems surprised (and believe me, I was taken aback as well by this also).

I mean, he actually showed emotion. The eternally cool type Kyoya showing emotion? Do you hear that sound? I think hell just froze over. See? I can be droll if I want to be.

"Really? And what did she say?"

Hikaru, at least try to conjure up a somewhat believable tale.

"Oh, she said to me "Silver walks up to Gold in a bar and says,"AU get outta here! Isn't that just hilarious?" Hikaru yells exuberantly as he appears to guffaw for so long I fear that he will asyphixate himself to death.

Sigh. If that were only merely funny, his merriment would still appear idiosyncratic.

But what is this I see?

A flicker of a smile appears on Kyoya's face before he quickly races out of the room, where he proceeds to burst out laughing.

Wow. That was quite…atypical.

A smug grin is spreading quicker than wildfire across Hikaru's jubilant face.

"You owe me, Hikaru," I declare.

He flashes me a cocky smirk(and hey, when isn't a smirk cocky?) in return.

"No, ma cherie, I believe it is you whom owes me."

And with that he proceeds to stride off, leaving me with even more questions than before.

Sigh.

**I was convinced that I updated two chapters on Wednesday but when I didn't get any reviews for chapter 19 I was getting worried because I thought that you all had gone off my story which is when I realised that I hadn't updated chapter 19 at all!**

**Please read and review!**


	20. Footloose

**Guess what? ...I don't own Ouran. **

**Thanks to sweetheartbreaker, MissAquarius, RedSakura19, LilyFentonPhantom, AmuxIkutolover, claraowl, lmncake, belelle, quietelysium and kc495 for your absolutely amazing reviews!**

**Sweetheartbreaker: Thank you so much! And I have noticed, believe me, your support is overwhelming! **

**MissAquarius: I think that it is time to admit that I laughed as well whilst I was writing :)**

**lmncake: Apologies, I forgot to write it in Kaoru's POV! I promise the next chapter will be in his POV :)**

**quietelysium: Thanks, I fixed that mistake!**

**kc495: I read and reread every single review I receive countless times!**

**This chapter is in Hikaru's POV and is based on the song Footloose from the movie Footloose :)**

I believe that I have completely erased any doubt in Haruhi's mind right about now as she seems more concerned about what she could possibly owe me.

And to be perfectly frank, if she were to query me about such at present, I would have immense difficulty in relation to the answer which will undoubtedly cause quite a scandal.

But do you know what? I couldn't give a damn as number one I found these so called 'scandals' immensely entertaining as the fan girls tend to completely overreact.

Picture this. Fan girls and let us not forget the otaku Renge, whom appears to infinitely adore showing up on her rather odd motorised ummm…vehicle I suppose you could call it. I am not quite sure what you would characterise it as because to be quite honest I am not too knowledgeable in relation to such matters.

Fan girls although they may be quite different all share common traits such as a love for any kind of ahem atypical love as illustrated by their devotion to Kaoru and I's selling point.

I remember as Kyoya-sempai chortled uproariously little over five minutes ago now. I am incredibly scared right now. It is like waking up to a robber sitting on your bed, reading Alice in the Wonderland and decides to give up a life of crime and repent for his sins. I don't know what your definition of frightening is but I am pretty sure that it is pretty alarming.

I must avoid Haruhi for a while to build a sense of anticipation…although, on second thought I don't think I can handle Haruhi not being by my left hand side. Like Kaoru, she is like a part of my anatomy now… Umm….that can't came out a bit more perverted, than I intended.

Stupid, Hikaru, I scold myself.

It's all right if I am knowingly being perverted, but if I am being perverted by accident, it can cause a bit of a problem as if I were communicating with a teacher or classmate and I accidentally commented what I was pondering aloud in relation to Haruhi, it would surely spread like a wicked forest fire, destroying everything in its path. Perhaps I am being a tad overdramatic?

Of course, it wouldn't actually destroy everything in its path. It would just make the 'interaction' between Haruhi and me more than a little incredibly awkward. And that is something, I really would prefer to wholeheartedly avoid. I have no intention of publicly announcing my like for Haruhi until I feel good and ready. After all, it is human nature to avoid heart break.

**PS: I am really sorry that the Author's note is longer than the actual story but I was so excited when I checked my review count only to see an overwhelming amount of reviews. I actually completely lost it! I freaked out, I was and am ecstatic! **

**Please read and review, your support means the world to me!**


	21. Iris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to Raistlin the Mage, crimsontears82684, yoyowezy, Amu4ever, TheNewCompanion, Miss Aquarius, belelle, Lily Fenton Phantom, kc495, claraowl and lmncake for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Kaoru's POV (at lmncake's request) and is based on Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

It appears as if Hikaru is having an almost religious moment judging by the constipated look on his face as Haruhi stands patiently by his side waiting for him to surface from his 'philosophical' thoughts.

Well, if I were to be precise, Haruhi is not patiently waiting for him but merely tolerating his sudden lapse of mind of which I am sure is aggravating her greatly. Does he not understand that Haruhi is well able to see through his many ruses? She sees through our ruse on a daily basis when we play the "Which One Is Hikaru?" game of which she is able to distinguish between us on every occasion we have 'encouraged' her to play. Of course when I say 'encouraged', many people may define our gentle prodding as provoking but I for one do not acknowledge that we 'provoke' people.

I may admit that we gently antagonise others whom are perhaps a bit unacquainted with our style of teasing.

I ponder for a brief moment if Hikaru is deliberately attempting to piss me off but I must admit that his little scheme is beginning to annoy me. I wish that he will just stop beating around the bush as it is simply not getting anywhere. Those two can be as oblivious as each other when they feel like it.

But as I quickly scan the face I so often to see gazing back at me, I come to a sudden conclusion that he is completely unaware of how to seduce a girl he actually likes as opposed to one of the clients in the club. It may not seem apparent to others but then again they haven't spent nine months wrapped around each other in a tiny space, have they?

And as my twin logic breaks yet new grounds, I finally fully comprehend that I really must spell out their obvious attraction for one another as number one they are both way too stubborn for their own goods and number two they can also be quite dense when they want to be. And it is evident by the exaggerated sighing emanating from Haruhi's mouth that she is becoming increasingly aggravated with his listlessness. And to be quite frank, I agree with her aggravation. It is quite annoying when he becomes completely unresponsive. I have to deal with him every day, I know what makes him tick, I know what he is thinking about, I know what he will think about and most importantly, I know that he doesn't grasp the concept of flirting when he actually likes a girl. I suppose if our clients were to know the truth, they would categories him as endearingly cute. But no, that is certainly not the adjective I am searching for. He is anything but shy, he just tends to be quite slow to the uptake.

He is not very observant but I plan to change that. And with a mumbled excuse and many puzzled looks, I swiftly leave the grand 'music' room before sliding my phone out of my pocket. I scroll through my contacts with a furrowed brow as I search desperately for the number I am sure will benefit me the most at the present moment. Ahah. "Ah yes? Sir Hitachiin, I believe that you will be arriving to the summer house shortly along with your friend Miss Haruhi Fujioka," James, our English butler questons. Really, isn't James such a cliché for a butler? To be fair, he is quite excellent at his job so I can only hope that he will carry out the task I will set him effectively because my sanity depends on it. If Haruhi and Hikaru don't get together soon, I may just lose my last thread of sanity and promptly roll naked in a vat full of mud.

**Apologies for this incredibly late update but life has been busy... this is the first time in ages that I haven't had to update about studying for a test or whatnot, so I thought I am going to write a new chapter straight away for my amazing reviewers!**

**Please read and review :)**

**Any song/anime recommendations? :)**


	22. People Like Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to MissAquarius, luxartisan, Raistlin the Mage, claraowl, kc495, Lily Fenton Phantom, belelle and lmncake for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Kyoya's POV (at the request of lmncake!) and is based on the song People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson.**

My, my I found that rather amusing. I don't know if you noticed but I am not much of a laugher. Although, I did laugh quite jovially when the occasionally insufferable Renge first arrived and described me as a caring person. I haven't shown any emotion to anybody outside my family since I was a mere child. My father does not encourage sentimental behaviour.

Perhaps that is why I am quite reserved… regardless, I have always had to work to prove to my father that I am good enough to inherit his fortune and company but when you have two brothers whom are brilliant at everything while my older sister is a daddy's girl. Everything she does pleases him and she doesn't even know how lucky she is. And while she is due to inherit a share of the company, she won't have to fight like we will to bequeath a share of the company.

This is why she pisses me off sometimes because I know that she is born to be lucky whereas I am lucky to be born. I was a mere accident as my dad so often tells me and that if I don't work for what I want in life, then I will never achieve anything.

And while I am aware that my dad doesn't hate me, I am also aware that he is somewhat indifferent to me.

It doesn't matter.

It really doesn't matter.

What does matter is my complete and utter annoyance in relation to Haruhi and Hikaru. Why can't they just get it over with already? Everyone with the notable exception of Tamaki aka my loopy best friend is mindful of the fact that they like one another. They are always together; it is exceedingly rare to see one without the other.

And this is really costing Haruhi as she has yet to reach her monthly quote and if she fails to reach her monthly quota consecutively it means that she will fail to clear her debt before she graduates.

So in the sake of ensuring that the host club doesn't run into detrimental debt, Haruhi and Hikaru must get together. Stat.

Au. Classic.

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short but Kyoya really felt like I was cramping his style. *shrugs shoulder* Oh well...**

**I am on holidays at last (for two weeks!) but I will be to update more frequently!**


	23. Ready Aim Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Thanks to CookiesNCreamNess, MissAquarius, belelle, kc495 and claraowl for your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter is in Kaoru's POV (at the request of lmncake!) and is based on the song Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons.**

The weeks drift slowly by slowly like a lazy wave breaking the surface briefly before lethargically joining the wild beauty of the sea once more. I grow impatient and squirm in seat as I wait in anticipation for the day of reckoning to finally arrive. This plan of mine is near completion and I would greatly like to see the fruit of my labour.

I worked my ass off so those two better appreciate my grand elaborate plan of which I will not disclose until closer to the date as I don't want any spoilers to spread like wild fire ravaging a lush green forest destroying everything in its path leaving behind a trail of utter destruction; scorched paths and charred trees, the smell of smoke evident in the air.

Perhaps, I am being a tad dramatic but alas one can never be too sure with those two as Hikaru especially has a tendency to over react. I mean, his last remaining shred of sanity completely severed as he observed Haruhi's middle school friend casually reminiscing about their past experiences. That conversation was as innocent as it could get, particularly on Haruhi's side as it was incredibly apparent that she wasn't interested in Arai in the slightest which is good as otherwise, I would have to hire a professional to hunt him down for Hikaru's sight. He was consumed by the green eyed monster in a manner which surprised me immensely. I have been eternally aware of his wide long jealousy streak but he has never acted in such a manner before. This piqued my interest from the very beginning and I began to pay more attention to the budding relationship between Haruhi and Hikaru.

My phone proceeds to do jig impatiently, I chuckle with merriment, even my phone is reflecting my own patience at this present moment.

I swipe the lock screen across, butterflies fluttering with nervous enthusiasm only to answer my own questions.

"Ah yes, James are the plans near completion?"

I find that my English is improving rapidly due to my dire need for information in relation to my little match-making. Previously, James's Japanese was quite poor. My mother hired him as she has fluent English and wished for us to have fluency in our flow of speech as she would like for us to continue her company after she passes.

"Hitachiin-san, yes everything is in order. I am going to have fun with this as Hikaru has been completely driving me around the walls with his constant chattering about Haruhi. Dear lord that boy is oblivious, it isn't endearing in any which way or form."

Just so you don't freak out and call your local friendly law enforcement team wherever that may be, we are not arranging anything illegal. I am quite aware that our plans sounds quite shady but that is only because I enjoy talking like I have a secret.

And regardless, you will soon learn of our 'devious' schemes.

You must wait.

A mere five seconds after I get off the phone with James, my phone begins to seemingly frolic with excitement once more again.

Hmm… I wonder whom it could be.

As I accept the call, without glancing at the caller id I soon begin to regret my rash decision for all I can hear is the ragged deep breathing of someone whom appears to be in agony….either that or about to orgasm.

…. I really, really hope that it is the former and not the latter. I am not sure if even my mother could afford to pay for the required therapy.

"Kaoru, I have a preposition for you," announces the icy cold of one Kyoya-sempai whom appears to enjoy causing extreme trepidation and fear in so little words.

I mean, is it so difficult to actually announce your name to the person whom you are calling?

"Ummm, yes? How may I help you?" I ask cautiously.

I feel like a frivolous fool now…either that or a call operator. Neither of which fills me to the brim with ecstasy. But oh well, one must learn the hard way I suppose...

**I actually intended to upload this chapter yesterday but I accidentally deleted it! :O  
****Please read and review :)**


End file.
